fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Arts performance by 6%. |img2 = Item construction |name2 = Item Construction |rank2 = C |effect2 = Increases own debuff success rate by 6%. |img3 = nparrow |name3 = Mixed Blood |rank3 = EX |effect3 = Charges own NP gauge by 5% every turn. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C= Charges party NP gauge by 5% every turn for 5 turns. |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars every turn for 5 turns. |leveleffect = HP Regen + |l1 = 1000 |l2 = 1500 |l3 = 1750 |l4 = 1875 |l5 = 2000 |chargeeffect = Star Regen + |c1 = 5 |c2 = 10 |c3 = 15 |c4 = 20 |c5 = 25 }} |-| NPC Only (Babylonia)= Charges party NP gauge by 5% every turn for 5 turns. |overchargeeffect = Recovers party's HP every turn for 5 turns. Gains critical stars every turn for 5 turns. |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 2000 |l2 = 2500 |l3 = 2750 |l4 = 2875 |l5 = 3000 |chargeeffect = HP Regen + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 1250 |c3 = 1500 |c4 = 1750 |c5 = 2000 |2chargeeffect = Star Regen + |2c1 = 5 |2c2 = 10 |2c3 = 15 |2c4 = 20 |2c5 = 25 }} |-| Video= - Costume= - Old= }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} |51 = |52 = |53 = |54 = |5qp = |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |8}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 10% and critical damage up 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *Merlin is an NPC-Support only Servant in Babylonia. He is made obtainable after Salomon Chapter Release. *He shares the exact ATK and HP values at both minimum and maximum with Tamamo no Mae and Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II) and Leonardo Da Vinci. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Medea (Lily). *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogue on Las Vegas Official Bout, 15 August 2019 Update. Images Saint Graphs= Merlin01.png|Stage 1 Merlin02.png|Stage 2 Merlin03.png|Stage 3 Merlin04.png|Stage 4 Camelot_&_Co.png|Camelot & Co MerlinAF.png|April Fool FGO-Duel_Servant_No5.png|F/GO Duel Stage 1 |-| Icons= Merlinicon.png|Stage 1 MerlinStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MerlinStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MerlinFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 MerlinCostume1Icon.png|Camelot & Co S150 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S150 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S150 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S150 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Camelot & Co) |-| Sprites= MerlinSprite1.png|Stage 1 MerlinSprite2.png|Stage 2 MerlinSprite3.png|Stage 3 MerlinSpriteCostume1.png|Camelot & Co S150 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S150 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S150 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S150 card servant cos1.png|Command Card (Camelot & Co) nplogo150.png|NP Logo MerlinSprite1 NoEffects.png|Stage 1 (No Effects) MerlinSprite2 NoEffects.png|Stage 2 (No Effects) MerlinSprite3 NoEffects.png|Stage 3 (No Effects) MerlinSprite1 Old.png|Stage 1 (Old) MerlinSprite2 Old.png|Stage 2 (Old) MerlinSprite3 Old.png|Stage 3 (Old) S150 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S150 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S150 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) MerlinSprite1 NoEffects Old.png|Stage 1 (Old, No Effects) MerlinSprite2 NoEffects Old.png|Stage 2 (Old, No Effects) MerlinSprite3 NoEffects Old.png|Stage 3 (Old, No Effects) Merlinskill.png|Skill Pose (Old) Merlinstaff.png|Cane (Old) Merlinweapon.png|Knife & Excalibur (Old) Avalontower.png|Avalon tower model (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Merlin_1.png|Stage 1 Merlin_2.png|Stage 2 Merlin_3.png|Stage 3 Merlin Costume Expression Sheet.png|Camelot & Co |-| Craft Essences= MerlinVACE.png|Fou-kun Puppet (Valentine CE) La_Siesta_Preview.png|La Siesta CE705.png|Avalon Celebrate CE764.png|Star of Camelot CE852.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE876.png|Our Round Table CE930.png|Craft Essence EXP Card: Boar King CE1111.png|Absolute Demonic Battlefront Babylonia CE1146.png|Those who Observe the Stars |-| Command Codes= CC0046.png|Magus of Flowers |-| Others= Merlin 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 1 Merlin 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 1 MerlinAnimeBabyloniaCharaDesign.png|Character Design of Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia- Merlin_Art.png|Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia- Art 406.jpg|Merlin's Cane 407.jpg|Merlin's Knife 408.jpg|Avalon tower 409.jpg|Avalon tower Merlinillust.jpg|Illustration by Taiki MarlinIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Taiki MarlinIllust02.jpg|Illustration by Taiki Google_Collab_GiftCard_Merlin.png|FGO×Google Play Gift Card 3, Illustration by Mika Pikazo PlayCard Yukata Concept.png|Google Gift Card Concept Art by Mika Pikazo Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Grand Servants Category:Babylonia